The Golden Fox
by dogandwolf
Summary: A Fnaf story about a golden model of Foxy WARNING HAS BAD LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

**Foxy's POV**

I sigh and walk to the kitchen. "Hello Chica." I sigh. "Hi Foxy! What's wrong?" "Nothing.." I say. Chica Sighed. "Did Freddy yell at you?" "You bet." I replied. Chica smiles and says."I know you miss Mangle so, me and Bonnie found her manual and we're  
gonna rebuild her!" I smile and hug Chica."Thank you!" I start crying.

* * *

 **Chica's POV**  
 **  
**

I wipe Foxy's eyes. "It's ok calm down." Foxy wipes his eyes. And runs out of the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonnie's POV**  
 **  
**

"I can't believe that stupid Fox!" Freddy yelled at my face! I sighed and replied." Please calm down Fred.." Freddy blushed a bit and sat down. "Ok I'm sorry Bonnie.."  
I smiled and patted him on the head." Eh it's alright bro!" Freddy stares at me with me with tears in his eyes. "Really?.." Freddy wipes his eyes. I help him up and reply. "Really." Freddy hugs me "Thank you!" I hug back. "You're welcome..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Foxy's POV**  
 **  
**

I run to the back room and fling the door open. I look around the room. "Hmmmm..." I fling masks and parts across the room then I see a hint of gold. I pull the parts off the Golden shine to find a gold fox. I stare at the golden shine in shock. "Goldie..."


	4. Introduction

**Foxy's POV**  
 **  
**

I step out of pirates cove at about 2:30am. I yawn. "Another night at Fazf*cks." I grumble. Freddy walks up to me with a upset frown on his face. "Foxy! You slept til 2:30 you lazy dog!" He snapped at me. "Well sorry." I said in my fake apology  
voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Foxy's POV**  
 **  
**

"Goldie!" I yell happily. The Fox stands up. "Foxy!" It yells. "It's been so long Goldie!" I say as I crack a smile. "So Foxy what's new? Any new animatronics?" He asks. "Yeah we have Freddy,Bonnie, Chica,and Golden Freddy." I reply. Goldie walks past  
me and opens the door. "Ahh feels good to be back at Fredbears." He says. "It's called Freddy's now Goldie,and there's no more Fredbear.." I say. "Wow I've been gone a long time.." He says surprised.


	6. Chapter 6

**Golden Foxy's POV**  
 **  
**

"A lot has changed since 1983.." I say as I walk across the stage. "Damn right." Foxy snorted as I turned my head to see a small cove. "What's that?" I ask. "Oh that. That's pirates cove. My home." "Ok then" I answer. "I want to meet your friends!" I  
say happily. Foxy winced " But I'm not Freddy will like you.." "Who's Freddy?" I ask confused. "The leader. His name is Freddy Fazbear, but I just call him Fazfuck." Foxy says. I crack a smile and ask foxy "take me to them please."

* * *

 **Golden Foxy's POV**  
 **  
**

We walk into a smaller room that smells of pizza. "Gang I'd like you to meet Golden Foxy!" Foxy says as he pushes me towards them. "H-h-hi-hi.." I stutter quietly. "Hello!" The Chicken says happily. "Hi." The Bunny says as he looks up from his guitar.  
The Bear says nothing and just glares at me. I wince and say "n-nice to meet you all." "The Chicken is Chica,she's pretty nice." "The bunny is Bonnie he's fine but.." Foxy whispers. "I think he has a crush on Freddy.." "And finally Fazfuck." "Don't  
call me Fazfuck!" The bear yells. "Ok fine this is Freddy." Foxy sighs. "Oh god.." I say before exiting the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonnie's POV**  
 **  
**

I walk out of the kitchen after saying bye to Chica and I head towards the window. "One day.." I sigh as I stare out the window. I see the sun coming up and I look at the time. "5:50." I say. I hear Freddy yell from the stage." 5:55 time to get in your  
places!" He yells. I sigh and get on the stage as everyone gets in there places. *

* * *

*Time skip to 12:00 am*  
 **Golden Foxy's POV**

 ****

I stand up and grab a Bonnie mask. "I'm gonna get the guard good." I put the mask on and run out of the back room. I run down the hall and burst into the guards room. The guard turns his head around and yells "What the fu-!" But before he can finish his  
sentence I grab him and snap his neck. "Too late." I say as I take the mask off and drag him to the back room.

* * *

 **Freddy's POV**  
 **  
**

I open my eyes after hearing the night guard scream. "He's dead already?..?" I say as I step off the stage and walk to the kitchen. "Hey Chica.." I sigh. "Are you hungry Freddy?" She asks. "Yes."I say as I gulp down a slice of pizza. "You know Bonnie's  
been pretty upset lately and you seem to be the only one to calm him down . Maybe you should talk to him!" She says. "That soundsgood! I'm gonna go right now!" I say as I exit the kitchen.


End file.
